User talk:Dragon NJMB
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Scorpion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adelomida (Talk) 01:21, September 20, 2009 Mortal Kombat Guide Wikia Hi have you seen my website? Type in "Mortal Kombat Guide wikia" and go on chat network on the main page. I'll talk to you. Mostly because I need help. IMPORTANT! Don't go to Google. Go on this link, it will take you there http://mortalkombatguide.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_Guide_Wiki Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat (2011) In regards to your recent edit: since there have been conflicting reports as to whether the older or younger Sub-Zero is the individual in Mortal Kombat (2011), we're not assuming either on Mortal Kombat Wiki. The initial report indicates that it is the older Sub-Zero. The Sub-Zero vignette video indicates it is the younger. The biography on the web site is certainly debatable as to which Sub-Zero it refers to. Some users seem to believe that both Sub-Zeros will be in the game, others think only one. In fact, the initial report seems to hint that we might see multiple Sub-Zeros in the game. So, until we have some more definitive information, Mortal Kombat Wiki is going to not be assuming either way regarding which Sub-Zero will be in the new game. All we know is that one or both Sub-Zeros will be in the game; that's all we know for sure. Just so you know. That being said, good edits otherwise! 09:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Dragon NJMB, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) What?? The voting ends tomorrow?? But you said this in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest: "VOTING Starting on February 4, 2011 and continuing until February 11, 2011" Answer me ASAP please. Dragon NJMB 02:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, you're right! My mistake! Voting ends the 11th! I feel really stupid. I'll make sure I get that right! (Voting started early, and I got my days mixed up, don't worry you have a week!) 03:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Drakon won the "Best Backstory"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) WOW You are really intelligent. You made a good point on Talk:Sareena page. I agree with you when you commented on the talk page. You're really smarter than me because I put negative applies about her. I think you solved our problem. All we need to do is CavalierTunes, CrashBash, Smoke, and others to read it and it's solved. Ddill 19:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks. Don't worry, CavalierTunes agrees with that, he already wrote on February 27th that we are waiting for some objections for two more days (today is 5 days) and he says that the only one who objects about Sareena's alignment is Kombatgod. Now, we are waiting for him to change her alignment Dragon NJMB 01:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Zombie or Undead? Hello Dragon NJMB Well first of sorry for barging in the conversation between you and CavalierTunes about that zombie and undead topic. I think that Liu Kang can be clearly considered a Zombie in the form he appears in MKD and MKA, many people even call him Zombie Liu Kang, but he can also be considered an Undead. The difference is that an Undead is a global category of characters who in fact died but that were revived after their death, becoming neither dead nor alive and a Zombie is part of that category, a Zombie is one of the types of the Undead, just like Specters are. I think the undead category should become like a global category and the Undead, Wraith and Specter should become sub-categories. What do you think? By the way what do you think of this picture for the Zombie's page? I've got a few others that are not so brightful but I think this one is the best. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, anyone can discuss about this. I thought too that Liu Kang's resurrected body is a Zombie but my confusion comes with the Undead article that says that Liu Kang's body is Undead instead being Zombie. I think that image is good. So, now that i'm reading your explanation that make sense that Zombie's, Undead's, Specter's and Wraith's articles must be united in one article. So, CavalierTunes, what do you think? Dragon NJMB 09:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Comic Book Characters Hello Dragon NJMB First off, I wanted to congratulate you for the good edits you have been doing. Unfortunely I found a problem with some of them. The category of Comic Characters is meant for characters that are only featured in comics, such as Sing, Sang, Siang, Henge ... and a few others (I think I was the one that created that category actually) so characters like Sub-Zero , Sonya Blade ...are not meant to be there. So I'll ask you to revert your edits regarding those pages, or I'll have to do it tomorow because today I'm really tired. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Kuro Selas. Are you already a administrator? Well, the reason that I put the Comic Book Characters to all characters from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe is because they appear in the MK vs DC Universe Official Comic and in the case that comic doesn't exist, characters from MK appears in other comics like Mileena & Kitana, Kano & Rayden, etc. Greetings! Dragon NJMB 23:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm an administrator now, I was promoted a few days ago by Smoke. Well the category was meant to be for comic book exclusive characters. I know they appear, I own all the comic books of Mortal Kombat. Maybe we should ask the opinion of the other users and administrators before deciding what to do with it. What do you think? Best Regads Kuro Selas 00:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, congratulations for that!!!! Well, you have a point there. We can try that in Category talk: Comic Characters to see what the users think about this. Dragon NJMB 01:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Well I already left a message there but like always no one is paying attention to it. =/ Well I was thinking of renaming that category to comic book characters what do you think? Comic characters makes it sound funny lol Best Regards Kuro Selas 15:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the name Exclusive Comic Book Characters? Because that way will separate the Mortal Kombat characters which they appears in comics (official and non-official) and the non-game characters which appears in the comics (non-official and official). Dragon NJMB 15:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dragon NJMB I think it's a good name I'll change it right away. Sorry for the delay, but like you know I've been having some problems with my health. By the way I see you have been doing a good job so I wanted to congratulate you. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 09:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Kuro Selas, there was no rush to change that, you needed to rest and recover. By the way, how are you? Thank you for your congratulations, as I say it to User:CavalierTunes: I love the MK series and now, i'm obssesed/hyped by the release of Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) (even that I don't have a PS3) and i'm doing a great work because of you, CavalierTunes and Smoke.. Dragon NJMB 10:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not feeling very good at the moment. I try to come here every day but it has become harder lately. Seems like I can't change the name of the category. I'll create a new one and delete the other. Thank you for what you said and for your concern. You are indeed an excellent user. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 22:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Kratos Stage Hello Dragon NJMB I've put the info you suggested in the page. I'm a sick so I'll be a little absent for a little while but if you need anything else let me know. Best regards Kuro Selas 14:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes I feel better thank you for your concern. It seems that NetherReakm studios are going to take advantage of the PS3 custom soundtrack feature. It will allow players to listen to the music they want while playing the game. It seems Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe is also compatible with that. Please post this info on the talk page of the game and I'll add it later because I've got the sign out now. Good catch. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 13:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) A New Versus Mode for MK9 Please add four female ninjas for versus modes in MK9. Keep up the good work! I wanted to take the opportunity to congratulate you on a job well done. You've been doing a stellar job here, and you deserve some recognition. Thanks. 04:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'm doing this because I love the MK series and right now, i'm obsessed/hyped by the release of Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) (even that I don't have a PS3 haha). I did this well because of you, Kuro Selas, Smoke. who are the administrators and the voice of reason in this wikia. Dragon NJMB 06:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The canon parts Hello Dragon NJMB I have answered your question about the canon parts please check out CavalierTunes talk page. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 12:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i already read it, thank you for answer!!. Greetings Dragon NJMB 18:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Liu Kang's Wristbands (Liu Kang's Armbands) Look Dragon NJMB, I've really appreciated what you trying to do, but you gotta stopt with what you doin' to Liu Kang's Wristbands page. I'm doin' all the info retrieving and editing, plus the 'putting up the images' is kinda my thing reallly. But I liked your help with MK Wiki pages like the Temple of Argus that needs more info and pictures. Thank you. Sincerely B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It's not your duty to do all this edits, all the users in this wikia can edit the articles with wisdom and knowledge. The reason that I'm doing this in Liu Kang's Wristbands (And I'm gonna do in the other Artifact or Relics) because we don't need Liu Kang's story in that article, only we need a brief explanation about the relic in question and images that proves where it was used (in this article, we must show when in the series he used the wristband, even the times where he don't like the movies). I'm doing this because we must have a superb wikia with accurate info about the series that we love. Dragon NJMB 22:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's always my duty. I don't think it is. Like I always said, I'm just lendin' a helpin' hand. & you're right, I think we're gonna stick with puttin' up image gallery on certain Artifacts/Relics pages like Liu Kang's Wristbands for now on. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, if you don't want that I keep editing those articles, you must edit like you do in Razor-Rimmed Hat. Dragon NJMB 05:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. I'll talk to ya later. Take care. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Edit Clean Up Look, you gotta stop what you've done to the Shao Kahn's Helmet and Mileena's Veil pages. Now I've gotta clean them up. B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I did edit Shao Kahn's Helmet a long time ago but I didn't edit Mileena's Veil. Like I told you, if you don't want that I keep editing those articles like that, then you must do your work like you did in Razor-Rimmed Hat Dragon NJMB 01:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) May I ask why my page about Tomas Vrbada is being deleted when there's no mention of this name on the whole Wiki please? Smoke's real name is nowhere mentioned when typed in the search bar and I thought I should add it up together with his backstory before he was turned, but it's candidate for deletion 5' after it was created. Maybe, just maybe, make Tomas Vrbada redirect to Smoke? - Wizel Okami, 2:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC +2) Well obviously you can't read, because his real name is on his page. There is absolutely NO reason to have a page just for his name. --Byakuya600 11:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well obviously when I type in "Tomas Vrbada" it doesn't redirect me to his page either... and being somehow polite is not bad you know. - Wizel Okami, 2:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC +2) His identity as Tomas Vrbada is a minor importance, is like I look Hanzo Hazashi (instead Scorpion) or John Carlton (instead Johnny Cage). The only important thing is Smoke, the ninja from the Lin Kuei and friend of Kuai Liang (the younger Sub-Zero) and in his article, his name is mentioned. Dragon NJMB 00:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Achievements Hello Dragon NJMB Well looking at your contributions list seems like you missed a day (April 27) so the count has reseted. The same happened to me because I missed a day (I was trying to find the Edenia's Kamidogo). Maybe wikia runs on timezone that is different than yours, since looking at your contributions you made a contribution at 1:00 a.m. of April 28 so it's problably something like that( I don't know if this is possible but I think CT mentioned something like that in the rules for the contest he held ) . Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 13:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Those edits appear like this to me: *01:54, April 28, 2011 (diff | hist) m Daegon ‎(typo) *01:41, April 28, 2011 (diff | hist) m Grappling Hook It's probalby something related with the time zone like I said. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 09:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) About the category. Well, for starters, it shouldn't be DLC Content because that would make it Downloadable Content Content. Second, the MK Collection and demo aren't DLC, yes they are downloadable, but DLC and downloadable games/demos are 2 different things. --ByakuyaTALK 14:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right, DLC is for separate content from the main product. -- Dragon NJMB 14:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Good Job on Finding The Executioner Hey buddy, sweet job on findin' the image of Mortal Kombat's The Executioner. We've been lookin' everywhere for this guy includin' me. He kinda reminds me of the other Executioner from Resident Evil: Afterlife with almost the appearance, but most of all, those sick killer moves & crap. Lol... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe thank you for that! I think I can found a better version of The Executioner. BTW, can you tell me if can read this message? Sometimes I wonder that If I answer here, i don't know that the users can read the new edits. -- Dragon NJMB 18:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Fighting Styles Hello Dragon NJMB I got those images from the spanish Mortal Kombat wiki, I also edit in their and I found them. They have some really nice images. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 10:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No creo que eso es un problema. Hablé con ellos sobre algunas fotos e me y me dijo que no había ningún problema. No me gusta tomar las cosas sin preguntar. I only speak a little bit of spanish because Spain is right next to Portugal and our language is quite similar, it's harder for me to writte in Spanish than in English though. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to post Drakon at the Fan GMAC wiki? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 11:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) This is the URL . Portugal has a good relationship with Venezuela. Yeah I noticed that sometimes you have some problems writting in english but you're a great editor anyway and most of the times you're english is good. You do a great job in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, the compliment is well deserved. I created it for him because he said I could put his character in the wiki if I wanted so I put it there. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have it for PS2 but since I can't play it in the pc I can't do a print screen and put it here on the wiki. =/ Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I have but the image comes out a little bad lol Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 14:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Who Killed Who? I think it's pretty clear Sub-Zero killed him, but I think overall it may be better to just leave it for everyone as "Killed during Armageddon", agree or disagree? Right now I think Baraka/Kung Lao/Sub-Zero have things regarding who killed who or by who. --Azeruth 20:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Prizes Moved to my profile Dragon_NJMB Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 00:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way you can move your prize to your user page if you want. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 13:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Codes? You mean what I wrote after the hello? I was sending the message to a lot of people so instead of writting their name I put that code that inserts the page name in there so I could use copy paste. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 14:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't Me Thanks for implicating me though: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sonya_Blade&diff=prev&oldid=85920 --Azeruth 14:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Klassic Fatalitiies Is it possible for the creators to make a Klassic fatality and put it for dlc for Ermac/Kitana/Mileena/Jade/Smoke. I said POSSIBLE. 22:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Smoke Smoke is not getting the suit now, and probably not for a while, and dont put it there until official announcement. Heres a reason, some people are taking the textures and models from the game for use in garrysmod, they it with other games too, they even did it with MK vs DCU, i had a guy grab me the texture for the klassic ninja...only 1 texture, it was grey. They use the engine to manually recolor the grey ingame to the specific ninja color, and during the fatalitity, like you saw, it involves changing of textures and model "burning" thus, it reverts to default, it is not smoke, and it is not an indication, good day sir. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :The only question I have is, why would they put a video out with a glitch in it? --Azeruth 22:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Lots of companies do that, its just overlooked. : :Like the fact that kung laos loin cloth is clipping with his hat in his groundsaw fatality all the time, even in trailers. SN the mighty Tin Man 23:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But this one's pretty major compared to a little loincloth thing. Everyone noticed it in this, when I saw the trailers for the game I never noticed Kung Lao's loincloth until about a 3rd view. --Azeruth 23:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Still, its nothing to get over-excited about, small technical issue, nothing more. I hope that NRS give us a small hint of Klassic Smoke but I was checking SN-theMightyTinMan's theory in some videos of Scorpion's Klassic Fatality and he was right (I even saw Scorpion toasting a Klassic skin Ermac and he had the same glitch but a redish gray).-- Dragon NJMB 00:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC)